


That One Day

by StarAndMoon (TheDarkestStar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-War, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestStar/pseuds/StarAndMoon





	That One Day

Everyone knows Hermione Granger is a person of habit. Ask Harry Potter, for example, how Hermione spends her mornings, and he will tell you that she starts every single day with a nice cup of tea, reading the Daily Prophet, having a toast, arguing with every article of the Daily Prophet, and then going to work. “She works at the Ministry,” he’ll say. “She wants to do some good in this world”. Ask Ron Weasley how Hermione spends her afternoons, and he will tell you that she has a quick lunch and apparates straight to the Central Library. “She likes to work at the library,” he’ll say. “Being around books inspires her, I reckon. She likes the smell of them too”. Yet Harry and Ron never joined Hermione at the library and therefore, don’t know about another habit she always had. In fact, only one person in the world knows about this little routine, but she won’t tell you anything.

Oh, don’t worry, I’ll let you in on this little secret. You probably heard Hermione Granger’s speeches many times over the last five years. “I never rehearse them,” Hermione herself will say, and believe it. “I just speak what I think,” she’ll add. The later part is, of course, true. As for the first, well, there is something to say about that.

Ever wondered how Hermione Granger, back when she was a little girl, not at all familiar with the world she now belongs to, has discovered who she truly was? No, she didn’t accidentally let a snake out at a zoo. She didn’t set her room on fire, nor did she make her dinner levitate. Great power often comes to those who don’t search for it, and Hermione never wanted more than she already had. Adventures? Magic? She had it all. She could go anywhere, and learn anything she wanted. But an eager mind, one day she began wishing for more. “I want answers!” she demanded from her books. “No, don’t end here! Tell me more!” The books, of course, wouldn’t answer her.

Until, one day, they did.

And that’s how Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her century, has acquired her first and most secret routine. And that is why Hermione Granger often finds information hidden so deep even the use of special spells won’t help you find it. And that is why she never asks anyone to accompany her to the library. No, she’d never get bored in a library. From the age of nine, Hermione Granger was never lonely amongst books.

Nowadays, of course, she doesn’t have enough time to discuss with lost princesses their adventures. After all, she had enough adventures of her own to fill a library.

But this is not a story about Hermione’s adventures. This is a story about one day of Hermione’s life, not the most ordinary, not too exceptional, but surely one of the most important. This is the day Hermione has acquired a new habit.

As always, Hermione was spending the afternoon at the library. “Today,” she said when she thought no one was listening. “Is an important today for us. Today is an opportunity, one we haven’t had in the last five years. Today we can not only witness a great match, but reestablish the relationship we thought was lost forever during the Dark Times, find unity… Once again. Today we can not only celebrate victories… But achieve new ones…” she sighed. “Today… Oh, where is the ‘Veela act part V’, I can’t… — Thank you” the book flew right into her hand. “Great speech so far, Hermione,” the book said. “Oh, thank you,” Hermione blushed. “Needs more work…”

“I think it is great, as always, Herm-own-ninny.” Hermione shuddered, hearing the familiar accent, and turned around. “Viktoria!..”

(Hermione knew, of course, what Viktoria has gone through, for they never stopped writing to each other, But they haven’t seen one another in five years, and, as Viktoria continued to refuse the idea of moving to England, and Hermione couldn’t imagine even taking a vacation in a different country, let alone move somewhere else, they both began considering letting it go. The letters would come less frequently, Viktoria’s, who was notorious for writing the longest letters in the history of letter writing, became shorter, Hermione’s became more academic and by the end consisted mostly of references and lists of recommended literature. “This is over,” they both thought. “And what’s point? We would never see each other again”).

(They were wrong, of course, as, war or not, no one was going to cancel the World Cup).

“Knew I’d find you here,” Viktoria continued, choosing not to disclose the fact that it took her five hours to locate the Library, as the use of British Floo Powder had sent her to a place she’d rather never think of again.

Hermione closed her book (rather rudely, the book muttered).

“I…”

“I didn’t mean to distract you,” Viktoria added as Hermione sent the books back to the shelves.

“Of course you are not distracting me,” Hermione replied, grabbing Viktoria’s hand and apparating back to her apartment.

“…Where are you staying?” Hermione asked, preparing a tea.

“I’m…”

“You can stay here, you know,” Hermione poured tea into cups and put about fifteen spoons of sugar in one. “Oh, shit.”

“Um…”

“So, how is the team? How is everything? Who do you think is going to win? Are you leaving after the game? How have you been?”

“Oh, it’s great. I’m great. I’m not sure… Yes, probably will go back. Considering alternatives though, you know.”

“What alternatives?”

“Well, Ginny Weasley, she is very persuasive. Wants me to train her team, you know.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

“So… you might stay?”

“Well, that depends.”

“On what?” Hermione asked, knowing the answer.

“Well… I haven’t seen them play yet, for starters…”

“Uh-uh.”

“And I haven’t never coached a team in my life, and I’m not…”

“Uh-uh,” said Hermione again, and kissed her.

…The next morning, as Hermione opened her eyes, she discovered Viktoria was already up.

“I’ve made you some tea,” she said, “And some toasts, because you like them, and some omelet, because it’s important to eat protein, Herm-own-ninny.”

“Mmmm,” Hermione said. “This tastes great. We should make it a habit.”

“Alright,” Viktoria simply said, knowing what she had agreed to.

“Alright,” Hermione repeated, knowing that she didn’t have to add anything to it.

…Five hours later, the snitch was caught, a very young and enthusiastic team acquired a new coach, Shacklebolt gave a speech that will be studied in all the magical schools across the Europe, Ron Weasley became a hundred Galleons richer, and Harry Potter poorer - oh yes, a lot happened five hours later, but that’s a story for another day. This one ended with two empty tea cups, crumpled and then carefully folded sheets, and a promise, intended to be kept.

And so it was.


End file.
